


Animalistic, Robotic

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [6]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010cest, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Play, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Boypussy, Bugs & Insects, Deepthroating, Driders, Fear Play, Flexibility, Fluff, Heavy BDSM, Hermaphrodites, Hypnotism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multi, Naga, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Sharing Body Heat, Teasing, Teeth, Web Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: Also known as the Zoo AU, 1010 now has 2 separate animals forms and live in a valley!One traditionally cute form, and one traditionally "creepy" form.See how they interact with each other because the author is a horny bitch~!
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City: Non-canon Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059227
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in a place that shouldn’t be possible by the laws of nature, a massive mountain range hid a valley where all sorts of strange environments were found.

They collided in ways that shouldn’t be possible, and both the flora and fauna were odd. In fact, most of the fauna… It wasn’t even organic.

It was robotic.

5 major robot boys would roam the forests, their territories. They each had two forms, one that most would consider cute, and another that most would consider NOT to be cute.

Within the confines of the valley, there was many areas. Open grassy plains, a forest with massive, towering trees and tons of leafy plants to provide shade, a reedy marshy pond, and a vast underground cave system. Sporadic dens and homes were placed here and there for each boy, that they made their own.

And thus, we take a look at these animalistic boys and the antics they get up to~


	2. Purl (naga) x Haym (bunny) - All Coiled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haym, a cute little bunny bot, needs help getting his eggs out.
> 
> Purl is very generous~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Purl's snake half is based off the pattern of a blue maylan coral snake.
> 
> Purl-hew x Haym, coiling, oviposition, male herm, hypnosis, deepthroating.

He felt so full.

Haym, the sweet little rabbit bot, was feeling full. It was that time of the month, where his body would make eggs. Sweet, sugary eggs with colorful designs on them. They would build up in his stomach, until a noticeable little bump formed, his stomach churning.

He’d then have to lay them. Laying them was an ordeal in and of itself, where he would be completely indisposed and vulnerable. However, his eggs just weren’t coming out for some reason, and it was hurting him. He felt so, so full…

He was running though the tall grass of the plains, trying to find his rabbit hole so he could just try and lay his eggs in peace. However, he got careless, his attention consumed by the pain, and he didn’t watch where he was going.

The next thing he knew, he was getting dragged underground, and he hit his head.

\---

Groaning, Haym came to. His rabbit ears twitched, and he sniffed the air, trying to ascertain where he was…

“Ah… You’re awake, I see~” a near seductive voice with a slight hiss said.

Yep, he instantly knew where he was.

Haym finally snapped wide awake, and he realized… He was trapped. The feared naga, Purl-hew, had him in his den, in his coils, his arms pinned inside. He made a little noise of fear when the upper half finally came into view.

His black, blue striped snake half was powerful, capable of squeezing the life out of any unsuspecting creature. His upper half… His messy blue hair framed his fanged face, and his forked tongue came out to taste the air. Haym squeaked when his hand reached out to stroke his cheek, and even though he was captured and in danger… He couldn’t help but whimper, flushing as he nuzzled into his touch. Purl only chuckled,

“Poor thing… You shouldn’t be wandering out alone this late at night… You might end up in someone’s territory~” he purred. “Hmmm… What to do with you…” he said as he ran his hand through Haym’s long yellow hair, before finding one of his ears and bending it down to stroke it.

“H-Hah… Please stooooop…” Haym moaned, squirming around in his warm coils. His ears were sensitive, and he couldn’t help but get turned on.

“So cute… Might as well play with my _**food**_ before I eat it~” Purl hummed, making poor little Haym squirm and panic… Until he groaned in pain and screwed his eyes shut. “Hmmm? What’s… What’s wrong, little bunny?” Purl said, suddenly worried about him.

“E-Eggs… So full…” Haym moaned, his voice pained. Purl’s interested was peaked, and Haym squeaked when he was rearranged to be on his back, still restrained by his coils, and his legs spread. “H-Hey, don’t…!” Haym said, his voice thin with fear.

“Poor thing, no wonder you felt so swollen…” Purl whispered as he ran his hand over his eggy belly, getting a pleasured moan from the little rabbit. “I changed my mind about about eating you… I can’t stand to see you suffering like this… Perhaps you’d like some help with those eggs?” he offered. Haym was taken aback at first, before another cramp made him whine.

“P-Please, anything! Anything to make it stop…!” Haym cried, tears threatening to spill. Purl got right to work then, suddenly starting to slide his tail and wrap more of it around Haym, his stomach in particular. He then started to gently squeeze him. “A-Ah, shit…” Haym whined.

“Just relax, little rabbit. It’ll hurt a little, but it’ll will feel good soon…” Purl promised. He then moved his upper half right in front of him, between his legs. The little rabbit bot had an adorable, flushed pussy. As Purl massaged his stomach, he noticed him get wetter and wetter… And he then saw something bright yellow poke out. “Ah… Here comes the first one…” Purl mumbled as he licked his lips.

“Wh-What are you- Ahhhhn~!” Haym tried to say before a moan cut him off. Purl’s lips connected to his pussy, and he felt him start to lick at him, sucking the egg out. Purl… He was massaging the eggs right into his mouth!

As his stomach went down, Haym orgasmed over and over as he felt the eggs come out. Purl easily swallowed each one, enjoying the lemony flavor. When the last egg came out, Purl made a show of swallowing it slowly, Haym whimpering when he saw the bulge slide down his throat like it was nothing.

“There we go, little bunny… Although I think you should stay here for the night… It’s rather cold out there, isn’t it?” Purl asked, getting a nod from Haym. “And besides… I don’t think I can just leave you hanging like this…” he said as he looked down at the dick that was poking against him, Haym’s cheeks glowing in shame.

“Th-Thank you for… For helping me… A-And not eating me…” Haym stammered, before whimpering in fear as Purl’s fangs glinted.

“Oh, I’m still going to eat you… Just not in the way you think~” he said as he then met Haym’s gaze… Before his eyes flashed, blue and green circle expanding. Haym shuddered and went slack in his grasp. “That’s it, little bunny… Look deep into my eyes… Let all your worries just melt away…” he husked. Haym’s eyes were now swirling, and he was totally, utterly helpless to whatever the snake had planned for him. Purl was known for his intense, hypnotic gaze after all…

Haym then cried out when he felt his lips wrap around his dick. He deepthraoted him all the way to the base without so much as a shiver. No gag reflex… Haym could feel his strange throat muscles almost rhythmically contracting against his dick, _**milking**_ his dick.

Purl pulled back, before nipping at his thigh, his venom seeping into the little rabbit. Haym instantly felt even hornier, and between the lust venom and the hypnosis, he didn’t stand a chance when Purl slipped his dick back in his throat, in his warm maw…

Haym shivered as he came for the first time of many times that night. Purl’s ticklish tongue even flicked out to tease at his balls from time to time, making the bunny whine and twitch so adorably. Soon, after Haym started to dry orgasm, Purl decided he had enough, and simply wrapped himself around Haym again. His coils were so, so warm, and it lulled Haym right to sleep, the last feeling the bot felt being a tender kiss on his cheek…

\---

The next morning, Haym was walking out of the snake den on wobbly legs. He felt nice and empty, his eggs having been helped out by the kind snake.

“Now, little bunny… If you ever need any help with your eggs… You know where to find me~” Purl purred.

Haym blushed as he then hopped away to his own den. He certainly WOULD be coming back… He was already missing his snug coils, his warm throat, his hypnotic stare…

Purl, meanwhile, knew that he’d come back. His prey always did, after all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um.
> 
> **_Purl has Kaa powers. Yeah._**


	3. Zimelu (drider) x Eloni (Waterbug) - All Wrapped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloni doesn't watch where he's going and ends up trapped in a web.
> 
> Zimelu makes it worth his while~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, cocooning! Something I would see happen in cartoons as a child and be like "wow I feel weird!" and shit! We're finally here, bitches!
> 
> Zimelu x Eloni, cocooning, web bondage, teasing, edging, orgasm denial, fluff and sap, bugs.

In the valley, deep in the reeds of the marshy pond… A little hell raiser was lurking about.

Eloni, the giant water bug bot.

His wings were massive and capable of flight. He had four arms, and sensitive little spikes running all down his wrists and ankles. His body looked slightly segmented, like any insect bot would. His ears had adorable, sensitive little spikes on the tips as well, and his wavy, messy hair was kept in a loose, natural ponytail. His hair, of course, could also grow and be used as a fifth hand.

He was taking flight as he usually did late at night, swiftly dodging the trees as he missed them by mere inches. He was one of the top predators in the valley, being able to inject his lusty venom into others to make them weak to his will, and he was feeling like he was on top of the world…

...Which is probably why he wasn’t looking where he was going, and flew right into a strong web. He cursed as he tried to get out of it, but he only got tanglds up further in it. He huffed, looking up at the starry sky through the treetops, since he was laying on his back. He could at least take a short break to regain his strength…

...Then the web shook. He wasn’t alone. He started to panic, his struggling renewed, but his efforts were in vain as he only got more caught, the webs wrapped snugly around him. Then, suddenly, another creature came into view.

Zimelu, the black widow spider. His spider half was nice and large, with eight legs on it that walked rather delicately on his web. His upper half… He was **_ripped,_** his massive pecs and hard abs on full display in the moonlight. His arms… He looked like he could tear Eloni in half without a second thought. And his face was framed by long, flowing red hair. Fangs glinted in the moonlight… And his eyes… His eyes were a bright red, and were gazing right into his own eyes.

“Well well well… Looks like the little terror of the valley has finally been caught…” Zimelu said as he finally hovered over Eloni. Eloni was shaking, shivering in fear as he saw him bend down towards him. “I didn’t even know you COULD feel fear… Keep squirming for me, prey~” he purred as he suddenly bit down on his neck, pumping lust venom into him for a few, long seconds.

When he took his mouth off him… Eloni was already a mess. He was sweating, drooling, and whining out as his dick sprang out from his chitinous plates. He was spurting pre as he shook and tried to wiggle his hips… Until he cried out.

“You need to learn a lesson for causing so much trouble in the forest, little bug…” Zimelu said as he interfaced with him, disabling his orgasm protocols. He couldn’t cum at all now, but his dick was still nice and hard… Perfect to tease and play with to teach him a lesson~

“N-No, please! I-I wanna… Wanna cum!” Eloni whined, panting hard. He threw his head back and cried out as Zimelu started to slowly lick at his dick, his balls. His tongue was long and covered in a thin layer of his venom, his saliva covering him and making him squirm even more. “P-Please…!”

Zimelu then thrust his abdomen in his face… And Eloni was met with his spider hole, glistening and wet, shining in the moonlight. Eloni knew what to do, and he used his tongue to slurp at it. He thought that maybe, just maybe if he did a good enough job… He’d let him cum.

Soon, Zimelu came, moaning as his juices covered Eloni’s face… But then he just shuffled back around and went back to blowing him without letting him cum. He’d nip at his thighs, injecting more of his venom into him, leaving him trapped in a lusty haze as he just went slack jawed and drooled.

“Such a tasty treat… Such a rare one, too… Not many have had a chance to taste you like this, have they, little bug~?” Zimelu teased, loving his reactions. He kissed just under the head of his dick, and blew on the spit slick surface, sending a chill through Eloni and making him moan out. “So delicious… And you’re so cute, too!” he cooed as he reached up with his strong hands, teasing his perked up nipples through the sticky layer of webbing covering them.

He then went down to his ass, which was nice and exposed for him. His long, warm tongue lapped away at his tight pucker, making it twitch so adorably. He was so adorable, so sensitive all over, and the way he whined when Zimelu pushed his tongue all the way in to tease at his prostate…

“O-Oh please please PLEASE let me cum…!” Eloni cried, tears streaming down his glowing cheeks. He was going crazy, the pleasure too much for him to bear at this rate. “I-I’ll do anything! I’ll be good, I’ll be a good little boyyyyyy!” he sniffled. Zimelu was being rather cruel today, it seemed…

...But even Zimelu had limits. The little bug had gone through enough torture, and he was just too cute to deny his requests. He went up to his face and pulled him into a long, sensual kiss, ruffling his messy hair as he shivered.

“Little bug… You deserve a reward… I’ll have you know that I ALWAYS take care of my prey~” Zimelu purred, before he reactivated his orgasm protocols. He then wrapped Eloni up in more silk, the poor little bug bot squirming as every last inch of his body got covered… Every last inch except his dick and his balls.

Zimelu decided to give him some intensive care, and he easily slid his dick into his warm, wet maw. His tongue would lash out at his balls, and Eloni was left reeling, just a squirmy, wiggly little lump of silk as he came time and time again. His green apple seed was so tasty, and Zimelu wanted to make him lose his utter mind to the pleasure.

Hours passed in the night, and Zimelu finally decided to give him a rest. He had cleared the silk off of his head and covered his crotch up as well, and was feeding him some of his web. Surprisingly, it was edible… And tasted like cotton candy. Not the strangest thing in the forest, for sure.

“I told you, I always take care of my prey…” Zimelu whispered as he pressed a gentle peck to his cheek. “I like making my prey into a whimpering little mess, fill their senses with nothing but sheer pleasure… And afterwards, I care for them. I help them recover… I protect them from the other predators… And I keep them warm, wrapped snugly in my web.” he purred.

“I-It is warm…” Eloni said as he sighed in utter bliss when he felt his sensitive antennas get rubbed. God did that feel good… “I’m kinda tired, though…” he said with a yawn. He squeaked when Zimelu kissed his forehead, tenderly running a hand down his cheek. Such a gentle show of affection was unexpected from the spider… But it wasn’t unwelcome in the slightest.

“Then go to sleep, little one… I’ll wrap you up fully, and I’ll then snuggle up with you. It gets terribly cold out here at night for those not used to it…” Zimelu softly said, wrapping his head back up. Now Eloni was completely wrapped up in a snug, warm web. The silk smelled sweet, and it lulled Eloni right to sleep as he felt the spider wrap his arms and legs around him…

\---

Eloni woke up the next morning, and he was taken out of the web. He stretched and yawned, his wings flared out and his antennae twitching. He had such pleasant dreams last night, wrapped in the warm cocoon…

“Thank you for staying the night, little bug… I hope I can see you again sometime!” Zimelu called as Eloni walked away from the web, getting ready to fly off. “After all… You’re such a rare treat to enjoy~” he purred, making Eloni blush HARD.

Eloni then flew off, and he realized he was already hard again… He really WOULD have to come visit Zimelu again sometime… Because that wasn’t a bad experience if truth be told...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dridermelu is not like my normal Zimelu's from my AUs: He actually ends up on TOP 99% of the time!
> 
> Instead, Eloni gets to be the most tortured in this AU~


End file.
